Curiosidad
by Violepatty
Summary: Todo, todo fue culpa de aquella cochina revista y la estúpida curiosidad adolescente. SoumaxCiel. Hormonas, hormonas everywere.


**Resumen:**Todo, todo fue culpa de aquella cochina revista y la estúpida curiosidad adolescente. **Souma**x**Ciel**.

Hormonas, hormonas everywere.

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic, tanto como el universo en el que se encuentran, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, yo solo escribo por diversión.

**Notas Iniciales:**

¡Hola gente!, seguramente si me recuerdan me quieren matar por no actualizar, pero se me han presentado una serie de cosas y he estado trabajando duro en El Descendiente, pero bueno, de eso hablaré al final. Ahora solo traigo un oneshot corto y de trama simple que se me ocurrió en un ratito, la pareja es peculiar, pero espero que les guste ^^

**Curiosidad.**

By Violepatty.

Era una tarde peculiar en la mansión Phantomhive; del estudio de Ciel emergían extraños sonidos, los cuales correspondían al mismo conde y eran emitidos gracias a un pequeño experimento que «_alguien»_ más había realizado. Ese «_alguien»_ que esperaba el momento idóneo para entrar, con la bandeja del té en sus manos.

Hacía poco menos de una hora, Ciel había encontrado entre sus papeles una _extraña_ revista francesa, por curiosidad la abrió y se dio cuenta que era una revista _erótica_. Su primer impulso fue cerrarla y seguir con su vida normal, pero aunque la dejó de lado, su mente volvía a las imágenes de aquellas hermosas mujeres inmortalizadas en papel.

Finalmente no pudo más y la abrió de nuevo. Pese al pudor inicial se vio rápidamente poseído por la lujuria al observar a aquellas mujeres; casi sin notarlo, entre sus juveniles pantaloncillos cortos se había formado una latente erección, mientras el calor de su cuerpo ascendía a niveles insospechados. El conde cerró la revista y miró entre sus pantalones sin saber _qué_ hacer con _eso_. Sinceramente no tenía deseos de tomar un baño de agua fría como lo hacía por las mañanas, sobre todo porque siempre que lo hacía se moría de vergüenza ante la mirada mezcla de burla y complicidad que le dedicaba su mayordomo.

Mientras se debatía en qué demonios debería hacer, un estruendoso ruido lo asustó e hizo que de manera instintiva tratara de ocultar su erección con lo primero que encontró, que fue, como no, la revista que tenía entre sus manos.

—¡Ciel! —gritó el príncipe hindú— ¡Ciel! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a buscar algo! —vociferó nuevamente mientras entraba al estudio. Se sorprendió al ver al joven conde tan calladito y sonrojado en su asiento, sin hacerle las típicas muecas que hacía siempre que él estaba cerca— ¿Estás bien, Ciel? —preguntó, acercándose para tomarle la temperatura en la frente.

—S-sí… —respondió el Phantomhive, con una voz ligeramente extraña. Se aclaró la garganta y giró la silla hacia la ventana—, estoy bien… s-sólo un poco… acalorado. —Se excusó.

Souma rodeó el escritorio para observar mejor al menor; ya se presumía que su acaloramiento nada tenía que ver con la chimenea encendida del otro lado del estudio y mucho menos con el frío clima de Londres.

—Yo estoy buscando una revista… —dijo con una calma inusual, mientras rodeaba la silla— ¡Y aquí está! —gritó al encontrarla en el regazo del conde.

—¡O-oye! ¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó Ciel, más rojo de lo humanamente posible y sin saber dónde demonios meterse, sosteniendo fuertemente la revista contra su entrepierna.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella? —Le dedicó aquella misma mirada cómplice y ligeramente burlona que hacía Sebastian por las mañanas y luego trató de quitarle el papel que consideraba su única salvación de la vergüenza total.

—¿Q-qué haces? —interrogó, tratando de conservar la revista para ocultar su erección.

—¡Quiero mi revista! ¡La vas a romper! —advirtió, mas luego soltó el papel e infló los cachetes—. Si querías verla debiste decirme, somos amigos, te la hubiera prestado.

—Y-yo… la encontré por error… —dijo, soltando un poco el agarre. El príncipe aprovechó ese momento para robar el escudo del Phantomhive.

—Pero se ve que la has estado usando. —Volvió a dedicarle una mirada pícara al conde y tocó su pene con la punta del dedo.

El menor se estremeció ante aquel toque y se sorprendió a si mismo soltando un jadeo involuntario. Había sentido como si una corriente eléctrica le atravesara el cuerpo. Más avergonzado aún subió los pies a la silla y se dio media vuelta, tratando de protegerse.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó, todo apenado.

—¿El qué?, solo te toqué —respondió con frescura.

—Se sintió raro… —dijo, aún encogido sobre sí mismo—. Esto se siente muy raro. Todo es culpa de tu estúpida revista. Es peor que por las mañanas. —Se quejó Ciel, quien realmente aún no entendía mucho sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el sexo, pues era la primera vez que se excitaba estando despierto.

El príncipe entendió entonces que el menor en verdad no había robado su revista para masturbarse a escondidas y giró la silla para mirarlo a la cara. Colocó una de sus manos sobre cada rodilla de Ciel, observándole durante unos segundos.

—¿Nunca te has... umm... tocado? —preguntó, ligeramente incrédulo.

Phantomhive solo negó tímidamente con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas.

—No… no se qué hacer con _esto_. No quiero bañarme de nuevo, no me gusta la expresión de Sebastian cuando me baño así… Siempre me mira diferente, aunque yo haga como que no pasa nada —confesó sin dar la cara—. Se siente muy raro… ¿Tú sabes qué hacer? —Seguía demasiado apenado como para alzar el rostro, nunca le había dicho ese tipo de cosas a nadie; de hecho nunca había bajado tanto la guardia en su vida.

—Sí, yo sí se. —Le alzó el rostro y le separó un poco las piernas—. Te voy a enseñar… —Trató de llegar al cierre del chiquillo, pero se llevó una patada en plena cara.

—¡No lo toques!

El príncipe se acarició la mejilla y miró al conde como a punto de llorar.

—Eres malo, Ciel, yo sólo quiero ayudarte, ¡Si no te toco, no podré hacerlo!

Tras aquellas palabras volvió a intentarlo, esta vez el menor se dejó, aunque un tanto reticente. Souma desabrochó su pantaloncillo corto e introdujo una mano, buscando sacar el pene del Phantomhive, quien de manera instintiva cerró las piernas, tratando de evitar ser tocado.

—¡Ciel! ¡Ya te dije! —Alzó la voz, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

El conde no dijo nada, únicamente bajó las piernas de la silla y volvió la vista hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar al príncipe. Nunca se había sentido tan apenado y _curioso_ en su vida.

—Tks… haz lo que quieras, pero termina ya —respondió, al fin.

Souma sonrió, ya con carta libre para hacer lo que quisiera y con su mano izquierda tomó la diestra del inglés, haciendo que tocara su pene.

—Tienes que tocarte tú —dijo ante la expresión que presentaba el conde—. Si lo hago yo, luego no sabrás que hacer. —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ciel cerró los ojos y dejó que Souma le guiara. Primero sintió como hacía que empuñara su miembro como si de una espada se tratase. Luego, su mano izquierda se unió a la derecha por interferencia del príncipe, quien las dirigió en una suave exploración que comenzaba a gustarle bastante. Sin duda se sentía extraño, pero era… _bueno_.

Luego de un rato ya ni siquiera necesitó la interferencia de su amigo, sus manos se comenzaron a moverse solas, explorando su propio cuerpo de manera instintiva. Sin apenas notarlo comenzó a soltar algunos jadeos más, mientras sus manos cobraban mayor velocidad, subiendo y bajando en su pene.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un gemido que no era suyo y miró de reojo a Souma, quien se masturbaba también, mirando la revista y recostado sobre la pared de su estudio, al lado de la ventana. Se abochornó nuevamente al observar todos los atributos del hindú, sintiéndose un enano en más de un sentido; cerró los ojos nuevamente y arqueó la espalda, tenía los labios entreabiertos y la frente perlada por una fina capa de sudor.

El príncipe dejó de fijarse en las muchachas de la revista para observar a Ciel detenidamente. Aquel niño se le comenzaba a antojar demasiado lindo y notó que su pene crecía más al verlo a él que a las chicas. Movido por aquel extraño impulso, el hindú se levantó y se arrodilló sobre la silla de Ciel, tomando sus labios en un beso hasta cierto punto inocente, pues sólo pretendía unir sus labios… por el momento.

Al sentir estas extrañas intromisiones el conde se exaltó y trató de empujar a Souma, forcejeando ante el beso, pero por supuesto, el príncipe lo superaba en tamaño y fuerza, por lo que no le fue difícil dominar al conde y mucho menos después de que éste sintiera como se rozaban sus erecciones debido al forcejeo. Esto hizo que Ciel inevitablemente soltara un gemido y bajara un poco la guardia.

Poco a poco se dejó llevar por Souma, hasta que se vio poseído por la lujuria, moviendo su cadera rápidamente contra la del mayor y correspondiendo a sus besos hasta que comenzó a sentirse un poco más inquieto, como si _algo_quisiera salir de su cuerpo, era una sensación similar a las ganas de orinar, pero ligeramente diferente.

Souma también estaba cercano a ese punto y comenzó a bombear rápidamente sus penes, tratando de alcanzar el orgasmo. Sintió de pronto que su mano se manchaba con el semen de Ciel, mientras el menor se contraía bajo su cuerpo, completamente complacido por haber llegado a ese punto. Él tardó un poco más y siguió masturbándolos a ambos hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

Ciel abrió los ojos nuevamente al notar que todo había terminado y se quedó sobre la silla, completamente flácido e inerte por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó como tocaban a la puerta. En ese instante se puso nervioso, sin saber dónde meterse.

Souma se había levantado del sillón y ya se acomodaba la ropa. Escuchó nuevamente un par de golpecitos en la puerta, sin duda era Sebastian. Ciel no atinó a decir nada y el príncipe tampoco, solo se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y el mayordomo negro entró con los dulces y el té de la tarde.

Notó la escena, aunque no dijo nada, comportándose con la discreción que debía actuar un mayordomo, pero con aquella sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—El té está servido —anunció, mirando al príncipe, a quien le guiñó un ojo.

Al parecer, su plan para «_educar»_ a Ciel sobre lo que debía hacer por las mañanas, había ido sobre ruedas.

**Notas Finales:**

Hola de nuevo… amm espero sus comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido y todo eso. Este fic no tiene una continuación planeada, pero no descarta que pueda escribir sobre la misma pareja en el futuro.

**Ahora, las explicaciones (opcional): **

Bien, en los últimos meses se me complicaron las cosas para poder sentarme a escribir: La universidad tuvo parte de la culpa, otra es que entré a un "Taller de Narración Gráfica" y pss ahora tenemos una revista de cómics y escribo guiones… (Por cierto, estamos en convocatoria permanente de "Colaboraciones", más información en la fanpage del facebook de Revista Crash)

En fin, eso me ha tenido atareada por un lado y por el otro… bueno, yo ya había escrito gran parte del capítulo y sentí que me estaba quedando muy, pero muy pesado de leer… así que lo borré y comencé de nuevo, ahora ya voy a la mitad del nuevo capítulo, pero me está costando un poco escribirlo, además que tengo que escribir un par de guiones y bueno… -suspira- por favor paciencia. Os lo ruego de rodillas.

Y bien, eso fue todo. Cuídense, no se porten mal y dejen comentarios sobre lo que les pareció el fic.


End file.
